The accident
by Marysian
Summary: TRIAL FIC:: JarethSarah. Sexual..very sexual indeeed!...well. G'head and read! It wont bite you too hard! P


Oheeee! I am in such a cyuuute mood right now so I decided to write something kawaii funneh cute here goes. I dunno if I'll continue it though! Tell me what you thinky! hugs everyone be warned, when I say cute, I mean that it might be cute later so don't be afraid! I'll write! ...if you want me toooooo.... Marysian (not to be confused with marysia from RATING: PG STORY RATING: R (involving sexual content)  
  
Sarah looked out over the window sill, it was getting dark and it was only coming onto four o'clock in the afternoon. The school bell had just been ringing in her ears and she was just adjusting to the once again quiet classroom. It was the end of semester which meant it was two weeks until she had to see her teachers and fellow classmates....though she never communicated with them unless it was imperative. Sarah put her head into her arms and breathed in as the teacher dismissed them. It wasn't quiet either, the girls in short skirts, rolled down socks, un-tucked blouses messily marched out of the room ranting and raving about what seemed to Sarah as pathetic bullshit. I mean who on earth could give a damn about Orlando Bloom! Really! But once they had all left the main cause of her pounding headache was gone.  
  
She reached down into her dress pocket and pulled out a foil capsule and broke it open. Ahh medication, it was her only source of comfort since moving to this godforsaken private school. She slipped the small blue-white capsule into her mouth and swallowed. It was only a small relief though. "Shouldn't you be heading off Sarah? It will be raining soon and you really can't afford to miss the bus" Mrs Brurer croaked from the front desk. Sarah lifted her head, a few stray pieces of hair stuck to her hot rosy cheeks. "I'm perfectly aware of that Miss" She nearly glared at the foul witch but when her malevolent glower met hers she had to look away. "You'd better be hurrying Ms Williams, I have a very important meeting I have to go to and I'm not leaving until you have left the room" . Sarah smirked inwardly and began to slowly pile her books up and shovel them into her bag. She could feel Mrs Brurers eyes following her every move and was half expecting her to tell her to hurry but she didn't say a word.  
  
Once Sarah had slowly zipped her bag to the top, she flung it over her shoulder and looked out the window. Boiling black clouds loomed over the tiny building and for once she regretted missing her bus as she knew she'd be in for a rather challenging walk home. In the distance she could see the school bus turning the corner and the last of the Autumn leaves be drenched and stuck to the cold hard pavement as the long awaited rain quickly began to pitter patter against them. Sarah was brought back to the classroom as Mrs Brurer roughly banged her keys against the doorhandle. "You'd better be hurrying if you know what's best for you" She said in her rich Irish accent. Sarah fixed her skirt and hurried out the door and down the passage to the main entrance. She frowned as she remembered leaving her umbrella at home. Due to the drought of late, she had completely forgotten about it. Instead she grabbed the most water proof folder of hers and placed it over her head and launched forth into the midst of wind and spray. She would have kicked herself for running out there but the wind was stronger than she had expected and therefore couldn't.... Sarah ran as fast as she could in the direction of the bag shelters. Sarah tripped into a ditch, landing on her side. Her skirt and side of her face now covered in mud, she cluched the soggy bag and pushed herself up out of the mud, her folder left only half a meter away. Sarah slung the messy bag over her shoulder and trudged over to a nearby tree, the ferocious winds grabbing at her, pulling at her body. She felt like a mere ant that was being flicked at by an invisible giant. A branch came swinging down and clipped the side of her head. It was painful and cold and she could feel the warm liquid seeping through her scalp. She reached to the patch of warm sodden hair and lightly touched it but immediately regretted this as it stung painfully.  
  
The wind died down suddenly for one moment so she ceased the chance to run for what seemed at the time, her life but the wind caught her once again into its cruel vice grip and she was flung forward once again into one of the endless sea of muddy patches the wind had caused the grass to be ripped from its roots at. She was beginning to wonder weather or not this was a dream and if she would ever wake up but no, she could tell she was awake, you usually can. So she kept on, her next goal to be the bridge across the road from the school oval, and there would be where she could stay until the wind would die down...or so she thought, as another gust of wind pushed her back , this time cutting her palm on a piece of broken bottle that was lodged into the dirt. Sarah wrenched the chunk of glass from her palm and squeezed it tightly to stop the blood flow. It was hard, the sudden wind was roaring in her ears and she was beginning to want to give up, but she could see still so she picked herself up and ran. The spray stung her leg terribly as she ran but it didn't bother her since her mind was set on the bridge across the road. She was finally at the roadside after what seemed to be the longest walk across the field in her life. Sarah didn't hesitate to run straight across the empty road since she had already figured that nobody could possibly be driving in this weather....yet out of the corner of her eye she saw something move, a bright light in the darkness that the storm clouds had caused. It was too late for her to turn back but something made her stop in her tracks, she couldn't move. The light was getting bigger and bigger until it was so close that her eyes were blinded by the light. Then it hit her. Hard. She could hear her hip being crunched against the bonnet of the car whilst her legs were pulled from beneath her as she was thrown up over the roof of the car. Sarah helplessly hit the back window if the car and rolled off landing onto the hard gravel road. By now the car had screeched to a halt and the driver was hurrying to her helpless, dislocated body. It was silent apart from the rain that pelted against her limp figure that lay jaggedly across the road and the familiar howling of the wind in her ears. The last thing she could remember before she passed out was a white silhouette above, a blur of white and grey... %%%%%%  
  
Hmm short yes? But it is supposed to be! Its only a trial though. I have a story behind it but I'd like to hear what you have to say. If you review, I'll write some more. Flames included =P Marysian 


End file.
